cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mall Santa
Written by ZDiacnik. Hey, this is my first time on a site like this, but I found this nosleep section and decided to share something a little bizarre that happened to me last year when I went to the mall in the city a few miles from my town. Alright, so it was around lunch time in the mall, and there was quite a few people in the food court. I was with my aunt and little cousin, and I was bothering my aunt to get some Taco Bell, because, well, I was fucking hungry. We eventually came across one of those mall santas that are always in the mall around Christmas time, this being around a week before Christmas, and there was a small line surprisingly, so my aunt handed me some money to buy some nachos while she takes my cousin to the mall santa. I got my nachos and were about finished with them when she comes back with my cousin, who's all saying how Santa better get him his presents. You may be asking what the fuck does this have to do with anything, but read me out here. You still here? Good. So it was about an hour later, and we were all over at, I think it was either Sears or JCPenney, I don't quite remember, but anyway. We were checking out with all of my aunt's new clothes, and were heading out of the back with our cart to get in the car to go home. We were putting everything in the trunk when my cousin started bawling that he forgot his Power Ranger toy in the store, so my aunt told me to go back and get it where we last saw it, which was in the back of the store in the women's jeans. So I went back, and was looking for the toy around the back of the store where my aunt bought her last pair of pants. But when I finally found it, I heard a voice say something along the lines of, "It was a mistake, George. He wasn't the guy." I couldn't help but listen to the voice from nearby and couldn't put my finger on who it was. I then looked over the corner to see a guy with dark hair in a santa suit trying to whisper into the phone nearby the back exit. It was the mall santa my cousin talked to earlier that day! I kept on listening, wondering who was the guy. He said some more crazy shit, like, "Yeah, I know that. I didn't want to kill the wrong guy, but you told me he had your fucking money." "I don't care! Listen, I can't even afford my bills anymore because of the jobs you tell me to do. Please, stop calling me to do your dirty work and stop threatning my family. I don't want to kill more people." I don't quite remember more about that, because I was already in the parking lot with the shit scared out of me with my cousin's toy before the conversation ended. And I didn't say too many words that day. But that night on the local news, they had a breaking news story about a man who was killed after working his shift at the nearby mall, and his picture came up on the screen. It was the Mall Santa. They said he was walking home when it looks like he was shot in a drive-by by two hooded men. The two hooded men couldn't be identified. That's what happened. I've actually kept this to myself, but I found nosleep and decided to share my story. I'd understand if you don't think this is true, although eveything is true on here. It is a little hard to believe, but this is what happened. I hope you have a good night or day, whenever you read this. Video Category:CreepyPasta Article